Definitions
Electrical receptacles are interfaced devices for attaching power lines to electrical circuits. Typically, these receptacles include connectors and terminal blocks which contain a plurality of female contacts which receive pins connected to male connectors fitted to the ends of power cables. In one embodiment, the connection is temporary where the male connector is removably fitted into the female terminal block in the receptacle.
Terminal Blocks are connecting terminals, usually of the female type, that enable fastening of the pins of male connectors within generally removably. The terminal blocks usually comprise insulating frames and clamping components for securely holding the pins of the male connectors therewithin.
Generally the receptacles are designed as per the required voltage ratings and the number of pins. These voltage ratings can range between 100 volts to 690 volts. The power cable for each voltage rating requires the male connector to have a defined number and configuration of pins (for instance, 2 phase pins+1 ground pin, 3 phase pin+1 ground pin, or 3 phase pins+1 neutral pin+1 ground pin). By convention, for different voltage ratings, the pins are arranged on the male connector in accordance with a round clock numbering at fixed hourly positions for a particular voltage rating. To match these number and configuration of pins, the female terminal block in the receptacle also has to be configured to accommodate the pins therewithin. In the conventional method of manufacture, discreet receptacles are provided for each voltage rating to suit a particular requirement of a tool or an electric circuit to which an electric supply is required. This increases the inventory of receptacles for different tools and electric circuits.
Further, in the existing receptacle arrangement, the terminal block is integral with the switch connected to the electrical circuit or tool. In the case of a surge in power or a short circuit, the switch and the terminal block is damaged, and is required to be replaced.
Objects
Some of the objects of the present disclosure, which at least one embodiment herein satisfies, are as follows.
It is an object of the present disclosure to ameliorate one or more problems of the prior art or to at least provide a useful alternative.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a receptacle assembly that can handle multiple voltages.
Other objects and advantages of the present disclosure will be more apparent from the following description, which is not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.